The Untitled Dramione Smutfic
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: One-shot. Ron cheats on Hermione and she gets caught up in her need for revenge. I suck at summaries...


I wrote this forever ago. It was probably one of the first smut fics I ever wrote, about a million years ago when I was fifteen and hadn't discovered slash yet.

Anyway, Humble Readers, reviews would be nice so why don't you throw some at me? :)

And, obviously, I don't own anything. The Goddess JK Rowling is the puppet master, I am merely making her puppets do very bad things to each other for fun.

* * *

**The Untitled Draco/Hermione Fic**

This was the start of a new chapter in my life. I was not going to be beaten by the likes of Ronald Weasley. If he thought that he could cheat on me and get away with it then he had another thing coming. I mean, _Lavender Brown? _Of all the girls in the entire school to sleep with behind my back, why did it have to be her? And in the library as well? That was like cheating on me in my home! They might as well have just done it on my bed, for Merlin's sake! It really does show their combined stupidity though. _'Oh no, Hermione would never be in the library. She never sets foot in that place, let's shag in there!_' Idiots.

Well, I wasn't going down without a fight. I was done crying and feeling sorry for myself. I was going to show Ron exactly what he was throwing away. Not that I wanted to try and win him back or anything, heaven's no! I enjoyed being just friends with him, but as a boyfriend he was awful. There was no spark between us, no passion, and we argued worse than before we started going out. But that was not reason to cheat on me. I wasn't going to let him know that I knew what he was up to though. I was going to lure him into a false sense of security and let him feel like a smug criminal mastermind for a while before humiliating him and his slut in the most gloriously public way possible.

In the morning I was being as nice to Lavender as always. Well, possibly a little bit too nice, as she looked slightly unnerved and rushed off to breakfast with Parvati really quickly.

Then it was time to make myself look incredible and show Ron a thing or two about exactly what he was missing. I was never really one for making a huge effort when I didn't need to, unlike most of the other girls in my year, but today I needed to. I charmed my hair into smooth curls like I did for the Yule Ball, and then I got to work finding the most gorgeous clothes I had. I was glad it was a Saturday as I wasn't really sure how to make my school robes look sexy. I'd cross that bridge when I got to it. Anyway, I managed to find a nice black denim miniskirt that I had never worn before, a black, tight fitting, three quarter length sleeved shirt and some silver pumps with a bit of a heel. I even went as far as to put on the push-up bra that I bought in Muggle London last summer but had never had the courage to actually wear. A bit of mascara and some lipgloss and I was done. Perfect, even if I did say so myself.

When I got into the common room it was practically empty, so I assumed everyone was already in the Great Hall having breakfast. As I climbed out of the portrait hole and down the corridor, I was suddenly very aware that I was getting a lot more attention from people that I walked past than usual. I stepped into the Great Hall, my head held high, and all eyes were on me. Usually I'd be blushing like mad in a situation like this, but now I couldn't help but smirk at the look on everybody's faces. The girls were in shock and the boys were in awe. One particular person's reaction caught my eye for some reason. Draco Malfoy was staring at me from the Slytherin table, surrounded by his gang of ignorant followers, but it wasn't his usual disgusted sneer. It was almost the complete opposite. It was as if he couldn't find anything to insult me about. I wasn't sure why I even cared what he thought, but it made me feel even better.

I walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat opposite Harry and Ron, flipping my hair back and helping myself to pumpkin juice.

"Morning, Harry," I said cheerfully. "Morning, sweetheart," I purred to Ron.

He didn't say anything, just stared at me with his mouth open slightly, looking as gormless as ever. I completely forgot why I ever fancied him.

"Wow, 'Mione," Harry managed to stutter. "You look... you look..."

"I know," I said. "Nothing wrong with making an effort every now and again."

I was filled with smug satisfaction as practically every boy (and even a few of the girls) on the table was looking at me. Lavender was staring daggers at me, her eyes darting from myself to the gaping Ron. I was sure that he had never looked at _her_ like that.

After breakfast, Harry and Ron went off to Quidditch practice. Ron expected me to come and watch him, but I said I had to do some extra work on my Charms essay. _I'm sure that Lavender would love to watch you... _I thought to myself. He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head so that his lips landed on my cheek and moved away quickly so what would have been a proper kiss became nothing more than a peck. Funnily enough, I wasn't in the mood to kiss him.

I was going to make my way to the library to do a bit of reading – I'd completed my Charms homework ages ago. In fact, it was about a roll of parchment longer than it was supposed to be – but then I remember what I'd walked in on the last time I was there and the whole Ron and Lavender thing, which made my stomach lurch uncomfortable and my eyes sting with fresh, angry tears. So I changed direction and decided to go back to the common room. As I walked down the corridor I spotted Malfoy leaning against a wall, his henchmen surprisingly elsewhere. He looked up as he heard me coming and gave me that same look that he had done in the Great Hall; like he couldn't find anything wrong with me. I was once again filled with that strange pride, and I walked slightly taller.

"Like what you see, Malfoy?" I said, in an unusual burst of self-confidence.

He smirked, arched an eyebrow and said "Maybe."

I stopped in my tracks, right in front of him. That was the last thing I expected him to say.

"Very funny, Malfoy," I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm. "As if the Slytherin Prince would ever fancy a 'filthy little Mudblood' like me. Impossible."

He walked closer to me, those silvery grey eyes looking me up and down in a worryingly flirtatious way.

"Not impossible," he drawled. "Just... highly improbable. And don't pretend like you're not flattered, Granger. No one dresses like that and then isn't mildly pleased when they're paid a compliment. And what could be a higher compliment than _my_ approval?"

He was so smug, so arrogant, and so bloody full of himself. I rolled my eyes and made to leave, but I felt Malfoy's hand grab my arm to stop. His grip was firm, but not in a painful way.

"What do you want?" I said impatiently as I turned to him with my eyes narrow.

He was silent for a second, just looking at me, and then said "You."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, feeling beyond confused.

He was silent again, his eyes staring piercingly into mine, his hand still holding my arm. It seemed like hours passed. And then, out of nowhere, he kissed me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said as I angrily shoved him away.

He just stared again, his hand falling from my arm, and I could see a hint of embarrassment on his face. His eyes were wider and his usually pale cheeks looked a little bit rosy. He looked – dare I say it – quite adorable when he was embarrassed.

And, before I even realised what was happening, I was kissing him. I know, I found it all very expected too. I had to admit though that his kiss was heavenly, nothing like when Ron kissed me. Malfoy's kiss sent shivers down my spine, and it had been a while since I last had shivers. It was so unlike me, but I wanted him, I wanted him so badly. Soon I was being pulled into a broom cupboard. Not the most romantic place in the world, but I really didn't care. As he kissed my neck and nibbled my ear lobe I took out my wand and cast a Silencing Charm on the door and a Contraceptive Charm on myself. He quickly unbuttoned my shirt and threw it aside, and I lifted his t-shirt over his head and did the same. Wow, he had an incredible body, slender and toned and so damned sexy. As our lips crashed together again, out tongues fiercely caressed, I began undoing the buckle of his belt while he skilfully unclasped my bra and added it to the pile if discarded clothing. He rapidly but passionately kissed all the way down my jaw, my neck and down to my chest, making me whimper as he took my nipple in his mouth, one hand fondling my breasts, the other pushing up my skirt and pulling down my knickers. I managed to unzip his jeans and pushed them down to his knees along with his underwear. I could feel his huge, long erection against my thigh and I wrapped my hand around it to make him groan. I gasped as I felt his hand slip between my legs and his fingers enter me and rub so incredibly against my clit. I was getting wetter and wetter, and he was getting harder and harder, and I knew that neither of us could possibly take it any longer. He lifted me up against the wall of tiny room, so my feet were no longer touching the ground, and pushed into me, both of us moaning as he did. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he thrust in and out of me, faster and faster, and all the while he was breathlessly whispering into my ear "Hermione..." I soon found myself whispering his name too, but as he sped his pace and the pleasure became more and more intense, I found myself screaming "Oh God, Draco, fuck me! Harder! Ohh Draco, don't stop!" But, rather unfortunately, we did have to stop eventually. We both came in unison, by far one of the most blissful moments in my life, and it crossed my mind that it was the first time I had come with the aid of someone else. Ron had never made me come (although he thought he had).

He set me back down on my feet, although his sweaty body was still pressed up against mine. His grey eyes stared deeply into mine, like molten silver, as his chest heaved. He smiled warmly, before leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against my own. And with that kiss came the strangest and most overwhelming happiness, so great that I almost forgot to breath.

As we both put our clothes back on it suddenly dawned on me exactly what had just happened. I had just had sex with _Draco Malfoy._ In a broom cupboard. It was so unlike me to do something this impulsive, this downright mental. My mind was in such disarray that I couldn't ever remember how it had happened. Then I was hit with another revelation that made me feel as if I'd just been hit in the stomach with a Beater's bat. I was no better than Ron. As far as he was concerned, even though he was seeing Lavender behind my back, the two of us were still a couple, meaning that I had just cheated on him. With Malfoy, of all people. Half way through buttoning up my shirt I found myself sobbing as I realised what a terrible person I was. I was so caught up in trying to humiliate Ron, in trying to make myself feel better, that I completely forgot about the consequences of my actions and became just as big a heartless cheater as he was.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. In my anguish, I had forgotten that Malfoy was still there, which was weird considering how small the room was. I felt Malfoy turn me around and wrap his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me in a voice so gentle that I could hardly believe it was coming from him.

I couldn't really answer him. He kissed the top of my head and held me tighter.

"Are you feeling guilty about Weasley?" he asked.

I nodded into his chest. "But you don't get it," I said unsteadily.

He pulled away to look at me and wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumb.

"What don't I get?" he said. "Explain it to me."

I don't really know why, but suddenly I ended up telling him everything.

"Ron's cheating on me with Lavender Brown, I caught them shagging in the library, _of all places,_ a few days ago, and I wanted to show him was he was throwing away, you know, really humiliate him for hurting me and everything, even though I don't really want him back because he wasn't such a great boyfriend anyway, but then you came along and now I feel awful because, technically speaking, I've just cheated on him, even though he cheated on me first, but that isn't making me feel any less horrible because it means I'm just as bad as him, maybe even worse because it was _you_ that I just cheated on him with."

Malfoy looked quite taken aback, which was perfectly understandable, but somehow he seemed to understand the explosion of words I'd just said.

"You shouldn't be the one feeling bad," he said. "Weasley was the one that started it. And anyway, you said it yourself that he was a shit boyfriend, so why should you be the one feeling guilty? You should be glad that he's gone off with someone else and set you free."

I had to admit, he did make a valid point.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I had to ask.

He sighed and brushed some of my hair out of my face. His eyes looked so warm, and the way he was looking at me was making me blush a little bit.

"Because I was getting sick of being horrible to you," he said softly.

"I wasn't aware that you were such a deep person, Malfoy," I said.

He smirked. Why hadn't I noticed how incredibly gorgeous he looked when he smirked until just then?

"Oh, I'm full of surprises, I assure you," he said playfully. "And why have you gone back to calling me Malfoy? I was Draco a minute ago. You're making me seem like two different people."

"But you are," I said, my sadness finally fading.

He smiled knowingly, and I could tell that he agreed with me.

"And," I continued. "In my defence, when I called you Draco you were fucking me up against a wall at the time."

"Well, yeah, that's true..." he laughed. "So does that mean that the only way to get you to use my first name is to give you a screaming orgasm?"

"Not necessarily," I said jokingly. "But it might help."

We were both laughing then, and he had his hands resting on my hips.

"So, Hermione," he said, sounding slightly more serious. "Is there any chance, after you've finally ditched the Weasel of course, for this being more than just a one time thing?"

That really took me by surprise. I looked at him, right into his eyes, trying to find and evidence of dishonesty. But there wasn't any. He was being serious, and I wasn't entirely sure whether I was pleased about that or not. I had to make sure though. Malfoys were annoyingly good liars.

"You can't be serious, Draco," I said. "Since when have you ever wanted to be with me?"

"A while," he said simply. "And I am being serious. I think you're beautiful, and intelligent, and loyal, and caring, and defiantly the best shag I have ever had."

He smiled at me and took my face in both his hands.

"Why wouldn't I want to officially go out with someone as amazing as you?" he whispered.

I suddenly felt that same strange and overwhelming happiness that made my breath catch in my throat, and I realised that I actually believed him. All thoughts of Ron seemed to just disappear from my mind. This could turn out to be the most fantastically brilliant decision I had ever made. Or the single most incredibly stupid and very, very bad thing I had ever done. But, at that moment, I didn't really care either way. So, to answer his first question without having to use actual words – all the breathtaking happiness was making it difficult for me to speak – I rose up on my tiptoes and kissed him. I think he understood what I meant.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
Reviews are love! :D

xxx


End file.
